


No One (a-hyuk!) But Donald Duck

by koboli



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daisy Duck is mentioned, Fluff, Goofy-Centric, M/M, Pooh Bear is mentioned, Scrooge McDuck is mentioned, Tagged DuckTales because i borrow the triplet's personalities!!, this is gay gay gay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koboli/pseuds/koboli
Summary: At some-point, during some-place in the middle of Kingdom Hearts II, Donald's day starts out pretty bad.Goofy's there, though. Things actually do get better.





	No One (a-hyuk!) But Donald Duck

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't find a donald/goofy fic so i wrote it.

"Aw..." Goofy says not so candidly to Sora. "I guess we'd best let him cool off, huh?" He asks, despite knowing the answer. Worried eyes are unable to look away from Donald Duck's magnificent rage. His usual sharp wit carved down to unintelligible warbling. The Heartless were not even on the receiving end of any magic. Instead, he was expressing himself through his fists. Goofy found no room in his Heart to feel sympathy for Heartless, but he'd find himself failing to cover up a few winces.

Sora and Goofy stand a.. ways away. Both of them had accidentally knocked multiple Large Bodies onto the magician earlier in the fight, and apologies were unheard as Donald (luckily) took out his ire on the Heartless rather than them. Any attempts to help would risk a possible knuckle sandwich, and one of those from Donald was a sure fire way to get a concussion. Goofy has known Donald for a long time, he's seen the consequences. Sora, on the other hand, is standing back because he's raptured by his friend's fighting technique.

Preparing a Cure spell just in case, Sora laughs in answer to Goofy's question. "I think it'd be  _better_ if we stopped aiming big guys at our _little guy_."

"Ahyuk!" Ah, Goofy can't help a pot shot at Donald's cute little size from time to time, he covers his glee with a gloved hand. "Gee, Sora, if he hears you sayin' that--"

"I know," The teen clears his throat and does a terrible impression of the duck, "I'M A **BIG DEAL** , you big palooka!!"

Goofy can't help the laugh, but moments ago Donald had vanquished the remaining Large Body, and was standing behind Sora with a glare chillier than the mountains of China. "Is that supposed to be sarcastic?" He asks the keyblade wielder, who is quick to wave his arms in front of him. However, before he's able to explain himself, Goofy steps forward, leaning into Donald's space and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Are ya' alright, buddy?" Donald's hands rise up and rest atop of Goofy's for a beat, and he gently pushes them off, never looking up at the goof's face.

Clearing his throat, he rasps, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Donald finally relaxes from his patented pissed off pose, into a slightly annoyed off pose. He waves a fist towards his teammates, "You two have to watch where you're aiming things!!"

"Sorry!" Goofy shouts with a hangdog expression.

"We'll try our best." Sora says genuinely. Knowing that Donald doesn't mind teasing too much, but also realizing that there's a time place for it, Sora wants to clear the air. "I wasn't being sarcastic by the way. You are a big deal!" He says, hopping in place, mimicking some moves Donald had just finished with. "I don't know anybody who can throw a punch the way you can!"

The Duck in question relaxes more. Goofy nods in agreement with Sora. "Uh-huh! You sure pack a wallop, Donald!" And at that, the magician laughs bashfully. But his chest puffs out, and he places his hands on his hips heroically.

"Next time it could be you," the magician adds cheekily, pointing at the boy, and rolls up a sleeve faux-threateningly. "unless you take _care_  on the battlefield."

The three of them laugh together.

"I hear you," Sora says with a huge smile, going into his patented hands behind his head pose. Goofy always likes it when the two of them tease each other. They're both bullheaded and downright funny. Even on bad days, after jokes have been taken so far, their hearts are worn so proudly on their sleeves the air is always clear.

Goofy looks over at Donald, who's still avoiding looking at Goofy, and wishes it was the same for them.

\--

It's not that serious, Goofy reminds himself. Because, most of the time, Donald talks to Goofy. Always candidly, making a joke, calling something bullcrap, usual Donald fare. Goofy can relax then, hearing the magician's voice. His travel partner and trusted comrade as jovial or sourheaded as always. In return, he's quick to rationalize Donald's ideas, laugh at his jokes, come up with his own takes. It's the rapport they've had since before Mickey was crowned king. It feels like eons ago.

But this sort of walk back to the Gummi Ship is becoming familiar over the past week. Donald hangs far back, alone. Goofy, always loving to puzzle things together in his own world of reason, initially thought he was giving Goofy and Sora time to bond just the two of them. But the more common it became the more the pieces wouldn't line up and the Royal Knight would feel worry - never hurt - for his longest friend.

Sora and Goofy make it to the ship first, and Sora shouts from the loading bay, "We're gonna leave without you, Donald!"

Goofy listens for the "WAK!" of their favorite magician and lets out a laugh when he hears it. "Hurry up, Don, I think he might be serious." He says, sounding as not-serious as possible. Donald gets close enough to flash Goofy a smile and it's radiant. After seeing him so sourfaced the whole day, there was a genuineness to this grin that had Goofy physically grabbing the front of his chest and swooning.

"Gwarsh." He says dramatically, and Donald punches his hip lightly as he passes by. Goofy laughs and follows, glad to be shaken out of the weird realm of overthinking. This ship runs on happy faces after all.

Settling into his chair, he doesn't miss Jiminy Cricket crawling out of Donald's hat to drop into Sora's hood. Huh?!?!

"To Hollow Bastion!" The Keyblade Wielder proclaims and Goofy decides to be curious later.

\--

Goofy and his friends land in Hollow Bastion and are immediately attacked!!

By Donald's nephews.

The three of them cheer, "Uncle Donald's here!" Immediately as they disembark the vessel. Dewey adds "And the other guys." with less exuberance.

Louie scoffs, "Other guys?" and riding the same wave of thought Huey states matter of factly, "You haven't stopped talking about Sora since he left, man." Dewey covers Huey's beak and glares at the green glad brother, not appreciating being called out. Sora does the human equivalent of preening, always liking a dose of hero worship.

The boys suddenly whip their heads towards their uncle again. Donald swallows uneasily. Dewey starts doing an interpretive dance. Goofy's impressed by the kid's moves, actually. Then, he starts singing, and Goofy just feels endeared to him. "We. Have a. _Neeww STAFF_. FRESH ON THE SHEEELVES!" While Louie beatboxes for him and Huey holds up the weapon like a game show prize.

After Louie states the price, Huey starts listing off the stats, using extreme detail, while Donald grumbles and opens up the communal munni bag and makes a huge show of rolling his eyes and gasping at its emptiness. Louie is unphased by his uncle's dramatics and holds out his hand expectantly.

"Aw," Goofy adds. "Go ahead, I think we've got enough extra potions on that there ship for now."

Donald mutters about how his friend is an enabler to three spoiled boys, but forks over the money into Louie's hungry hands. Dewey stops dancing and cheers, while Huey hands over the staff to his uncle - and gives him a hug as well. Donald is pleased, and Sora rubs his nose like he had orchestrated the whole thing.

The other two triplets get roped into a hug and Goofy clasps his hands in front of him and allows himself to utter a sappy "Awwww," over the display. He'd never been able to explain his worry at seeing the triplets in Traverse Town last year - and for a moment worried if his son had been displaced as well. It turns out the triplets had left the castle's bounds, they weren't protected in the Cornerstone of Light's world when the darkness first took over.

Which was a relief off of Goofy's shoulders; knowing his homeworld remained safe without his lazy, yet protective watch - and that Maxie was safe within its light. But he hadn't really considered before that Donald's nephews were up to dangerous adventures. They were so young! Goofy had really looked at his companion that day, who had once admitted on going on adventures with his uncle before, and Goofy hadn't ever considered that he was probably their age at the time.

Well, he was never left much time to ruminate on the consequences of that what with Sora on their team, being so young himself. Goofy instead took an oath to always protect those in need, and those he loved.

Watching Donald fix the hats atop the duckling's hats, and then jump on Huey, Dewey, and Louie's outstretched hands so they could make him tall enough to fix Sora's hair, he knew the magician had taken the same oath.

Sora shares a few laughs and words with the nephews before they run off to their shops. He points a thumb over his shoulder to where Merlin lives. "I'm gonna go check in on Pooh, are you guys gonna be okay?"

"A'course." Goofy laughs, knowing how much Sora relishes his time spent with the bear of very little brain. His stories of being in the book are always simple, and all around _good_. The teen needs that sometimes. "You say hi to Leon and the others if you see 'em for us! I'm kind'a craving some ice cream - ahyuk!!"

"Not Uncle Scrooge's." Donald bemoans, knowing the answer.

" _A_ 'yup." Goofy confirms. It is Uncle Scrooge's.

Donald always sighs with his whole body, Goofy loves that about him, how expressive he is. This sigh is no different. Sora laughs, and Donald straightens himself up. "Go on, Sora, I think I'll live."

"Alright," Sora says, laughing around the word, and waves to his friends before running off to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee meeting room. Donald and Goofy wave back, and walk towards Scrooge's freezer.

"The flavor's gettin' better." Goofy says conversationally before he realizes that he's the only one who's started to walk. He looks behind him and Donald is staring right at him. Goofy pauses and looks to the sides and behind him, to see if maybe something else has his friend's attention, but it's just him and Donald left near the Gummi ship, on the lookout to the dilapidated castle. He doesn't say anything, for what feels like too long. Feeling worried, and a bit scrutinized Goofy utters, "Uhhhhhhh, Donald?"

Which seems to bring Donald back. He blinks and looks away, in what Goofy can recognize as embarrassment rather than annoyance. It's all in the ruffle of his feathers, and despite all the years that have given insight into Donald's body language, he still has no clue what's going through the magician's head currently. The knight tilts his head to the side in confusion. He gives his friend time, though, even a little space. Something has been bothering him for a while, and maybe Goofy will finally be let in.

Donald does a cursory look to make sure they're alone before he takes his hat off his head - which immediately makes Goofy realize this will indeed be a serious talk. It is time to put on his "serious face", and his first go at it actually makes Donald laugh, which is a relief. He settles on a patient expression politely looking at the way Donald was wringing his hat rather than his shifting eyes.

"Goofy, do you remember when I dated Daisy."

After a moment of thought, he answered, "Well, gee, Donald," Goofy scratches under his hat. "Not very well... That was years ago." And happened during his first years as a father. He never shut Donald or Prince Mickey out, but most of their relationship drama had, to put it simply, gone in one ear and out the other.

Donald's grip on his hat tightens, "Do you... remember what happened?" It's clear his anxiety isn't caused by his past relationship, at least in Goofy's opinion. Daisy and Donald had worked everything out and to this day remain best friends and confidantes. His embarrassment and tentativeness has to be caused by something else.

"Turned out, Miss Daisy wasn't into guys." Goofy says, a smile on his face, mostly pride for the younger woman. He even found Donald mirroring his smile for a moment before a worried expression was painted on his beak. "That doesn't still bother ya, does it, Donald?" Goofy asks carefully.

The Duck is quick to screech a warbling "NOOOO!" and shakes his head wildly, then throws his hat on the ground.

Goofy swallows his amusement at Donald's outburst and patiently adds. "Then what is botherin' ya?"

Finally, Donald meets Goofy's eyes, and he holds the contact. And Goofy can see no small amount of pain behind the duck's eyes. But more than the pain; there's strength, devotion, and the ever-present fighting spirit that could only reside in the unluckiest duck in the worlds.

"What about you then!" Donald asks but it comes out as more of a demand. "Are you like Daisy?" He looks into Goofy's eyes with a sort of rawness Goofy had never thought he'd see honed in on him.

"I don't think I'm a lesbian," He says, but honestly thinks about it for a moment. "Hmmmmmm..." And, after coming to his conclusion that he's still a man, he pretends to mull it over a bit more, because Donald rolling his eyes is always funny.

"I don't mean that!!" He quacks. Goofy giggles in response, before he approaches Donald and crouches to put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How's about you tell me what ya' mean then, Don?" The royal night asks, conveying as much patience as he can to his teammate, as much understanding and love as possible. They've been through so much, throughout the innumerable years, their adventures had only recently taken off to the worlds beyond. Goofy never wants to push Donald away, he wants to be with him when they adventure somewhere larger than the scattered worlds.

Donald's hands find their way to rest atop Goofy's, this time not pushing the hand way. He leans into the touch, and his eyes flutter closed. Goofy realizes then, that he knows what's happening. Donald has given Goofy the final piece to his puzzle. The knight's eyes widen, and a rush of butterflies migrate into his stomach. His grip tightens on the other's shoulder, and Donald's eyes open into a heated gaze. Goofy feels himself blushing, this time, under the scrutiny, but he doesn't look away.

"I don't want to be apart from you, Goofy." He takes a deep breath, squeezing the hand still gripping his shoulder. "So, I wanted to know if-if you were like Daisy and didn't like guys either."

Goofy drops down to one knee, to be eye level with Donald. He usually felt patronized whenever Goofy did this, but the knight couldn't bear to not be looking right at his friend. Not at such a critical moment. "We've been on our fair share of adventures together, huh?" He starts, not wanting to leave Donald with too long of a silence, but needing time to put his own thoughts together. The excitement quivering in his stomach makes it that much harder to form the sentences he wanted to say. "I guess, after Clarabelle... I never put much thought into those romantical feelin's anymore. Even before her - Aw, I don't wanna give you any excuses 'bout the whys and hows, Donald. I'm sorry I never told ya' 'bout how I've always liked gentlemen."

And instead of being annoyed that Goofy had accidentally hidden a part of himself from him, a grin splits across Donald's face. He takes Goofy's hand off of his shoulder but holds it in front of him, Goofy feels like he's being cherished. "I do too." He says succinctly.

Goofy laughs, heart full to the brim with warmth and light. "Is that so?" He teases lightly, and Donald takes the bait with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll just keep the rest of what I want to say to myself!" He squawks around a pout, dropping Goofy's hand to cross his arms in front of him. It's playful enough that Goofy knows it's okay to laugh again, not at the magician - but with him, and gently take one white feathered hand in each of his own hands.

Taking a moment to look at those hands, then slowly pan up his uniformed chest to his face - handsome face made more endearing surrounded by the rumple of feathers. "I wanna know, though."

Honestly, Goofy feels like he knows what Donald will say, but he has to be sure. The butterflies have moved from his stomach to his chest. He's not nervous, but he feels his palms sweating and hope it doesn't soak through his gloves. Goofy swallows, causing an audible gulp. Donald is staring at his throat, and Goofy smacks his chops at the attention. The magician laughs bashfully, more of a hiss like a kettle brought to boil. His thumbs run over the larger palms of Goofy's hands, and his smile is wide, radiating bravery. The knight is almost brought to tears.

"I want to go steady." Donald Duck rasps to Goofy Goof near Hollow Bastion's ship dock, the knight has to retract the almost from the tears thing.

His eyes are very wet and shimmer more as he laughs his patented hyuck, and points out to his closest friend, "We're not datin' yet, silly." Not able to contain himself and the celebrating bugs in his stomach, he envelops Donald in a hug. "I think that's required to go steady."

Donalds quick to hug back, and bury his face into Goofy's shoulder, and let him gently pet the skewed feathers atop his head. A moment passes where they're just breathing, but Donald shifts away so that just one of Goofy's arms is slung around his back. In all their back and forth they'd ended up near enough to the Gummi Ship to lean against it, and Goofy feels very cool even as he's half sitting. "I am going to go ahead and consider every near-death experience as a date." Donald finally says, giving Goofy's thigh a pat.

"Gwarsh," He says breathlessly. As soon as Donald says it, Goofy considers it true. They've been on _a lot_  of dates. "D'you think we should get married??" He asks genuinely. The flat look Donald gives him has Goofy breaking out with a case of the giggles. He feels airy, and lightheaded, in an entirely amazing way. "Well," He continues, catching his breath, and standing at his full height. Gripping one of Donald's hands in his. "let me at least take ya' on a date-thingy where we don't almost die."

A choked sound comes before his hand gets squeezed, and Donald keeps finding new ways to take Goofy's breath away with just a look. "You're really serious!" He shouts.

"Now, Donald, I think I've been perfectly clear--" He loses Goofy for a moment, but he catches up. It wasn't that Donald didn't believe he could be serious, it's was more related to his self-confidence. "Ooh!" He says, then restates in a more understanding tone. "'Course I'm serious, Donald!" He hunches over to press his forehead against Donald's. The two of them sigh, content. "We'll go steady after we get some ice cream."

"WAK!" Donald jolts, and gives Goofy a horrified look. "You said the date _wouldn't_ kill us!"

"I happen to like a bit of danger." Goofy quips in his carefree lilt, he bumps their heads together again before he stands and starts dragging the duck to the stairs.

"Wait!!" He shouts, and Goofy drops the hand as soon as Donald pulls away. He doesn't have enough time to worry if he's done something wrong, because the duck rasps, "My hat!" And grabs it from where he'd thrown it a bit ago. He dusts it off, places it on his head, and slips his hand back into Goofy's as though it's a move he's been pulling for years. Then it's him who's dragging Goofy along to Scrooge's shop. The royal knight finds his footing, and swings their connected arms thinking about how lucky he is.

"Are we, uhh, gonna tell your uncle?" Goofy asks, as they near the freezer.

"That we're there on a date?" Donald is quick to scoff, like Goofy's question is outlandish. "We **are** , Obviously! He might give us something that actually tastes good!"

This news makes Goofy feel warm enough to melt, but he holds himself together through sheer force of will. He's not about to become a puddle and miss out on this new page in their journey. "Ooh. D'you think he'll give us something for free?" He asks.

Donald looks up at Goofy and laughs, in true delight; not in his boastful way, or his schadenfreude way. Goofy has definitely heard the sound before but never directed at him, and most certainly never so fond. He knows for certain this feeling, is different than light, but it is stronger than darkness. It's probably what Sora's been spouting about for years. The one thing just as strong as light; love.

"No!" Donald answers with a smile, and his matter of factness sends Goofy practically busting a gut. Donald winks and Goofy swoons.

\--

Sora stretches as he leaves the 100 Acre Wood. He's relaxed but, more importantly, probably proud of himself for getting so many highscores at his friends' mini-games. He turns and sees Goofy holding out an oddly coloured ice cream pop out to him. "Hey, guys," He says, grabbing the treat, but he almost drops it when he zeroes in on their clasped hands.

"Now, Sora," Donald begins to explain but isn't given a chance.

Sora uses the popsicle to point at the PDA and shouts. "You two are finally getting married?!"

Before getting steamed about how everyone immediately goes to marriage, Donald squints and asks with suspicion. "What do you mean finally."

Sora scratches his head. "I thought you guys were, you know, together?"

Goofy finds that kind of sweet, that in a sense their closes comrade was on their side from the get-go. "Why'd you think that?" He asks, full of genuine curiosity.

"You guys flirt all the time!" He states, finally taking a bite of the ice cream. Despite the color it's not bad.

Goofy thinks otherwise, as Donald insists, "We do not!!" Not caring about Sora's opinion of the treat. 

"What about the time you insisted Daisy wasn't your girlfriend for, like, a whole day!"

"It was the Universal Day Of Love, and you kept trying to set us up on a date!!" He's getting worked up, and Goofy places his hands on his partner's shoulders to steady him.

"We went on our first date just now, Sora." Goofy explains, smiling down at Donald and squeezing his shoulders. Donald keeps looking at Sora, but he leans back into Goofy's hands, feeling right at home.

"I would have told you if we were," Donald adds.

A laugh, then, "Okay." Sora concedes, deciding now was an important moment to bring his friends into group hug. "I'm really happy for you guys." He says, radiating the feeling outwards. Goofy and Donald absorb it like a sponge. They squish and squeeze the teen closer. The four of them laughing together as Jiminy pops out of the hood to issue a formal congratulations - and to join in the affection.

"You're gonna still save some cures for me, right?" Sora asks, teasingly, and Donald thwacks him. It's familiar, but now with an added helping of affection. Goofy welcomes what he feels for the duck with open arms, it had been growing inside of him all along, after all.

"Ahyuk!" He utters and squeezes his team, his loved ones, as close as they can get to his heart as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You.......for bearing with me. I realize there's none of this ship because donald, like, is in a committed and loving relationship! donald and daisy are cute!!!
> 
> but Daisy is a lesbian and people need to open their eyes and accept the Dongoof. But, yeah, thanks, this is the product of loving kingdom hearts for over a decade. idk what world they're in in the beginning.


End file.
